Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for functions and applications for computers and other devices enable users to receive information and provide input, for example, to invoke a function, feature or service. Graphical user interfaces can play a significant role in the user experience and satisfaction in dealing with the associated device. Complicated user interfaces may result in erroneous user input. Such input may waste computer or other resources through unnecessary action while performing or partially performing undesired functions, features or services or in correcting the input. As well, some GUIs are more resource intensive than others, using computer resources unnecessarily.
By way of example, often there is a need to communicate information (data) from a document to a recipient using a communication device. The document may be a paper document such as one received in the mail or otherwise or may be an electronic document received by the communication device. Typing in the data, which may be a length of text comprising numeric, alphanumeric or both types of characters, can be cumbersome. Typing in the data can be prone to errors, requiring retyping to correct the errors before sending or retyping and resending if the erroneous data is sent.